my heart is for you alone (your heart is mine to hold)
by FangirlWithFandoms
Summary: A collection of drabbles all focused on the relationship between Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. Chapters are based on song lyrics. Genre ranges from angst, fluff, AUs, and more. Ratings vary in each chapter.
1. we don't have the time to be sorry

**It feels so good to be back. I'm starting anew with a whole new fandom, and whole different ship. I present to you my firsthand shot at an Olicity fic. I've been obsessed with Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak because let's face it, they're gorgeous. This whole story will be a collection of random drabbles so expect fluff, angst, AUs, and all that delicious fan fiction goodness. **

* * *

><p><span>"<strong><em>we don<em>**'**_t have the time to be sorry_**"

_It_'_s kind of cold._

That was the first thought spinning in Felicity's mind as her eyes opened. She was greeted with the sight of the cream coloured ceiling, and with that, her body registered the lack of heat surrounding the area.

_Something's missing_, she thought as she rubbed her eyes to erase the sleep that still conquered them. Her hand went back down to the sheets, and it was then that she noticed her missing partner.

"Oliver?" she hesitantly called out out to the darkness. When she got no reply, she quickly sat up to scan the room.

It was too dark to actually see, but she could still see the moving form of her lover as he continued to do push-ups on the floor in front of her bed.

"Oliver…its 4 am" Felicity whispered. She could see that he was tense. Up and down he went. With the way he took his breaths, he seemed incredibly stressed. His actions stopped for just a second after she called for him, but he let out a small huff and then began the rough movements again.

She received the same silence, and decided that she'd had enough of it.

Quietly, she slipped off of the bed. Her bare feet touched the cold wooden floor, and she let out a small hiss from the unexpected chill. She then proceeded to wrap the discarded silk sheets around her body in a form of protection from the coolness of the room. Her small frame made it's way towards him, and stopped when she was just right in front of his sweaty body.

Despite of her actions, Oliver still continued with his push-ups. It became clear that he was too focused on doing them that he had not seen her. Felicity sighed then sat down cross-legged in front of him. The floor was cold but it did not bother. Her hand reached out to tap his shoulder. The touch shocked him, and she could feel his muscles tense up under her fingers.

Finally, Oliver stopped, and looked up at her. Felicity saw tears in his eyes, and bit her lower lip in an effort to keep herself from sobbing. In his eyes, she saw confusion, pain, and fear. She moved her hand to cup his cheek. He closed his eyes as she stroked his moist skin.

"I almost lost you…" he whispered into her palm.

"It was nothing, Oliver"

"It was EVERYTHING" he snapped back. His eyes opened, and he glared at her with a look of intense fury. She looked back at him in shock from his sudden outburst. Noticing the hurt in her eyes, he shook away his anger, and tried to calm down before saying his next words. "YOU are everything to me. I was so scared…you had no idea. I couldn't see your face, and I couldn't hear your voice. If I didn't get there in time, the Joker would have kil… he would have stolen the only thing important to me. I need you safe, Felicity. Knowing that you have so much power over me, its a terrifying thought."

Felicity blinked away the tears from her eyes, and then she let out a small whimper as he reached out to brush away a blonde strand from her face.

"It is my fault, and don't deny it. You are not safe when you are with me" he sighed. She shook her head, and dropped the hand that was resting on his face. Oliver winced from the loss of touch.

"Fine, I'll admit it. Me being with you is hard…its fucking scary, but this is MY choice. You started this when you decided to tell me your secret that night in my car, Oliver. I continued it by joining you in this dangerous crucible. This will not be the last time I get put in danger; I will always be in danger whether you like it or not. You don't have a say in this anymore" she frowned. Her words were harsh but they were true, and they both knew this. He was letting go, and something inside her snapped in anger.

"But you could've DIED!" he argued.

"And if I leave right now, would that change? The world is full of dangerous stuff, Oliver. I could die tomorrow of an allergic reaction to peanuts; I could die of a random car crashing into me. I chose the life I live with everyday, and I CHOSE YOU! I still choose you even when you're trying to push me away, but its clear now that you don't choose me…You're too much of a coward to be happy, and I'm sorry, Oliver, but I can't be with someone who's to scared to love" she said with tears in her eyes. She was about to push herself up from the ground when she felt a hand grip her wrist.

"Please…Felicity, don't leave. Yes, I'm a coward, but I'm your coward. I just want you safe. I want to be the hero that is worthy of your love. So, don't go; I'm begging you to stay. I need you, and I can't live without you" he said desperately. He was out of breath as he rambled but he did not care. He just needed her to feel how much he loved here.

"Oliver…" she whispered before getting cut off with a strong kiss. His lips felt strong and alive on hers, and she decided that not even Oliver Queen will ever get her to leave.

Eventually, they pulled apart from each other, and just sat there on the cold hard ground, staring into each other's eyes. They were both comforted by the reassurance that they were there for each other, and they will both love each other no matter the things that they will face in the future.

Felicity stood up, and pulled Oliver up, and together, they went back to lying on the bed. Oliver tossed the sheets back on top of their bodies, and wrapped his arms around Felicity's waist to pull her against him. She let out a small sigh in return, and placed her head on his shoulder so that her nose was resting right against his neck. She took a long whiff of his comforting scent, and kissed his jaw before closing her own eyes to drift back into slumber.

Everything was alright between the two lovers, and the world didn't seem too cold as they slept in a loving embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you want to read some more. I'm open to suggestions and prompts so thanks for reading :)<strong>


	2. oh baby here I am

**Hey I'm here again with another oneshot. This idea has been raging in my head, and it was just begging to be written. So, here it is!**

**AU: Felicity Smoak is the new vigilante in town. She is trying to keep her secret from Oliver and the rest of the team, and at the same time, she is keeping up her appearance as the innocent IT girl for Team Arrow, but then she encounters the Arrow while on a mission. By the way, Felicity's weapon is a _Kusarigama_****, which is a Japanese chain-scythe.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>if its trouble that you're looking for (oh baby here I am)<em>**

_Get up._

She groaned out in pain as she felt her head pound with the intensity of being burned alive.

_Get up!_

She couldn't move a muscle. Her hands felt like cement as her body failed to recognise her surroundings.

_GET UP!_

Her eyes blinked open, and despite the pain that rang through every nerve in her system, she jumped up from the ground. Slowly, she took in her surroundings. The place was dark, and there was fire everywhere. She inhaled smoke into her lungs, which she proceeded to cough out. Then, she inspected her own self. She was covered in blood and ash. Her legs had severe cuts and burns; while, her hands showed many purple bruises being formed. She picked up her fallen weapon, and she ran.

_This was a mistake_, she though to herself as she began to sprint across the dark warehouse, narrowly avoiding the flames and the debris falling from the ceiling. Once she got to what appeared to be the exit, she heard the sharp noise of metal hitting metal. Beside her chain-scythe was a fallen arrow. She turned and immediately, froze.

Standing a few feet away from her was the man she was trying to evade, the Arrow, himself. He stood straight and tense in front of her with his arrow aimed right at her figure. She suddenly felt the intense vibe of the room go up as she stood right in front of the masked man, with nothing but the glowing hot flames blowing in between them. She saw the curiosity in his eyes, and the firm click of his jaw; she knew this was it.

It was time for the new vigilante in town to show herself to the Hood. Well, she wouldn't reveal her identity without putting up a damn good fight.

She let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding, and squared her shoulders to prepare herself for a fight. Her hand gripped the handle of her scythe, and the she wrapped the chains of her weapon around her other wrist. She gave the Arrow her trademark smirk before jumping through the flames and throwing the heavy end of her chain at the Arrow's bow. He was fast, though, and launched an arrow in mid-air to counter the chain. Then, he launched another one aimed at her chain entangled hand, but she blocked the arrow with her blade. Quickly, she used her leg strength to do a flying side kick. Her foot targeted his shoulder, causing him to drop the arrow he was about to use.

Next, she threw her chain once again to wrap around his bow; the heavy weight located at the end of the chain smacked across the Arrow's face, momentarily distracting him. This gave her the opportunity to pull the bow away from his grasp, and it was thrown against the wall behind them.

She whipped her chain across his legs while he grabbed an arrow and slashed through the skin just below her knees. She gave a tight tug at the chain, and finally, his legs gave in to the force. He fell to his knees just in front of her.

"Who are you?" he shouted in an angry tone as he looked up at her. His eyes stared up at her in a mixture wonder and fury. His hood slipped off as they stared into each other eyes.

Slowly, she reached down and cupped his cheek. Her fingers lightly caressed his cheek and some of the stubble on his chin. She pushed up the mask from his eyes, and felt comfort as she gazed down at the confusion on Oliver Queen's face.

"Hello, Oliver" she whispered softly to him. Thankfully, her voice was disguised by the voice modulator she used. Still, he looked shocked at her gentle voice. "You don't know me, but I know you. Maybe someday, you will finally understand who I am. For now… just remember the woman that made you fall to your knees; I like to be called the Golden Angel. We will meet again, Arrow"

With that, she used her chain to smack him again. Once she was sure that he was unconscious, she gave him a light kiss on the cheek, which left a red color on his skin. She then sprinted out of the warehouse before Roy and Diggle appeared.

As she jumped across the rooftops of the Glades, she chuckled silently to herself. She did good tonight. Felicity Smoak was finally making a name for herself. She was the Golden Angel, and she just kicked Oliver Queen's ass.

Felicity reached the window of her apartment, and silently, she entered her cozy little home. She left her _kusarigama_ on top of her kitchen counter, and continued to walk further into her apartment. While she walked through her hallway, she shed away the gold boots she had been wearing and placed them to the side of the door leading to her bedroom.

Once she reached her vanity, she ran a hand through her messy blonde curls to brush away the ashes that still clung to some of the strands. She removed the gold mask she was wearing on top of her eyes and she sighed. Her eyes looked bloodshot red, and she needed to look decent when she returned to the Foundry. She couldn't go into the lair looking like she had just escaped a deadly battle; her secret identity would get discovered in mere seconds.

Deciding to take a quick shower in an effort to make herself look normal again, her bare feet padded lightly against the wooden floorboards as she made her way to her bathroom. She turned on the shower, and unzipped the white leather jacket she had been wearing above the plain gold spandex top she was wearing. Her legs felt free as she removed the white latex leggings that she had chosen to wear that night.

Her body relaxed as the hot water hit her skin. She felt a stinging pain on her leg, and she winced as she discovered the bloody cut that was evident. Then, she remembered that Oliver did slash at her leg with one of his arrows when she threw away his bow. She brushed her fingers across the rough patch of skin and frowned at the surge of pain she got as a response. She let the water rinse out the excess blood, and when she had finished showering, she cleaned the wound with some of the medical supplies she had before wrapping a bandage around it.

_Well, I guess I have to wear pants tonight_, she thought as she rummaged through her wardrobe looking for a cute top to match her khakis. When she was done assembling her outfit, she grabbed a pair of flats to wear, and made a beeline for the door.

She reached the Foundry in record-breaking time, and adjusted herself into her seat to make it look like she was already there for a few hours. Her eyes scanned the screens in front of her, and she started to type some codes into the files for future reference.

The door opened, and she watched as Roy, Diggle, and Oliver entered the Foundry. Roy gave her a small grin as he reached her desk. He placed his arrows back into their case before sitting down on one of the open chairs beside hers.

"What, no skirts, Blondie?" Roy asked playfully when he noticed the rare appearance of pants in her choice of clothing. Felicity rolled her eyes at him and gave him a slap on his shoulder in a joking manner.

"Hey! Sorry I was late. Something came up in the IT Department at Queen Consolidated and they called me in for technical assistance. So, how did the mission go? Was the factory full of the illegal shipment of guns?" she asked, trying to be nonchalant. Her eyes looked to Diggle for answers and he gave her a shrug in reply.

"Nope. According to Oliver, someone got there first. It was some girl he tri-" Diggle answered before getting cut off by an irritated Oliver.

"Someone called the Golden Angel. We fought and she knew who I was" Oliver grumbled as he stored away his bow and mask.

"Yeah and she's totally badass. When we got there, we saw Mister Arrow over here on the floor with his mask off, and his bow over on the other side of the warehouse!" Roy said excitedly, which caused him to receive a glare from Oliver.

"Oh really? Do you know who she is?" Felicity asked as she turned back to her monitors. She tried to hold in the small grin of accomplishment as she listened to the news of her superhero identity.

"No… she looked familiar. Anyways, I want you to research on this woman. Felicity, she beat me, and I want to find answers on how she did it. I don't know if she's dangerous, but she is definitely good" Oliver said as he walked to the showers.

Felicity watched as Oliver walked away, and couldn't help but smirk at the way he rubbed his cheek. Her lipstick mark was still there.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was my attempt at a badass Vigilante!Felicity. I hoped you liked it, and I may be thinking of adding a little more to this story so just review if you want to see a prequel or sequel to this story. Thanks for reading, and please review because they help me write faster. I'm always open to prompts, suggestions, and requests so feel free to ask.<strong>


End file.
